This invention generally relates to powered toy aircraft and, more particularly, to airfoil blades used in such toy aircraft.
In general, powered toy aircraft have used rigid or substantially rigid airfoil blades spinning at speeds to enable take off and flight of the aircraft. Most Western now require guards on the blades of such toys. Some manufacturers place various types of bumpers that extend out of and around or in front of the leading edge of the blade. These bumpers generally take the form of a deflectable rounded member in front of the leading edge of the blade that acts absorb and diffuse the impact.
There are two major drawbacks associated with the prior-art guards. First, the presence of the guards takes away from the authenticate look of the blades. Second, the guards can break. Once broken, the guards can no longer perform their protective function. Moreover, any jagged edges that may exist after breaking could increase the potential for injury should a user be struck.
The airfoil blade of the present invention seeks to overcome these and other deficiencies of the prior-art blades.